


Evolution of the Bleplock

by silverxenomorph



Series: The Blep Files [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxenomorph/pseuds/silverxenomorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decepticon High Command Strategy meetings can get boring, especially when Starscream starts monologuing. Fortunately there is one perk that both Soundwave and Megatron have discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of the Bleplock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts), [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



> This is my first fic/drabble that I've deemed worthy to post anywhere. And it's a gift. Un-Beta'd.  
> Based on the idea that Deadlock 'bleps' by Swagscream on Tumblr (and the doodles that I've added to their posts).

* * *

 

:Text Comm Chatter:

 

* * *

 

As Decepticon High Command meetings went, today's was going exactly to plan. Soundwave endured the bored thoughts of the officers around him, duty bound to record the events as Megatron's appointed minute-taker. There was one upside to these long meetings and as Starscream stood to begin his presentation, Soundwave's attention waned from the Decepticon's Second to the mech sitting directly across the conference table from him. Deadlock. The former gutter rat offered some of the most fascinating facial expressions the Soundwave had ever seen. His loyalty to Megatron was beyond reproach but the same could not be said for Starscream. Deadlock's patience for Starscream's theatrics waned faster that good, cheap energex in a bar.

Admittedly, Soundwave should have at least shown some modicum of respect to Starscream and given some attention to his talk. But he really didn't want to miss the progression on the face opposite him. It usually started with an optic twitch or finger tapping. The tabletop was marred with Deadlock's finger tapping from previous meetings. Today was a finger tap day. Except Deadlock caught Soundwave looking and quickly went from finger tapping to crossed arms and glaring. Stage two was pouting and slouching. And the start of what Rumble and Frenzy had dubbed "The Blep". The tip of Deadlock's glossa had appeared between pouting lips, something that occurred when the mech was happy, annoyed or - as Turmoil had mentioned once - when he was deep in recharge. Primus only knew how Turmoil had discovered that little titbit. A private text comm popped up on his HUD.

:I assume you are documenting him again.:

:Affirmative, Lord Megatron.:

:Excellent. I expect the final version uploaded to my personal terminal tonight.:

:As you wish:

Megatron's attention then swung back to his Second in Command and Soundwave's returned to Deadlock. Deadlock's third stage now included his chin resting on his hand and finials going flat. Granted, Starscream was now at minute 25 of a 5 minute presentation and he was starting to use words that even Soundwave doubted were actually words. And boredom was apparent on the faces of many, though none as amusing as Deadlock's. He often wondered if reaching over the table to poke the glossa tip would be worth the bite to the hand, but then he'd be humiliating a loyal soldier publicly and would earn Megatron's ire.

"Enough, Starscream!" Megatron cut in. "You're pontificating on a subject that we've already covered. I gave express orders based on Soundwave's

intelligence and we will not be pursuing the issue any further!"

The pout around Deadlock's 'blep' turned into the tiniest smirk. Oh yes that was a good shot. Soundwave had missed that one many times because he wasn't looking for it. In a second the whole thing vanished from Deadlock's face as Megatron surveyed the room and Deadlock came to attention.

"I assume there are no other matters that need airing?" The Decepticon Commander asked of the room. Skywarp didn't even try to look like he was paying attention as the rest of the Command staff indicated their responses. "Good. You are all dismissed." Starscream scowled from in front of the table.

:And Soundwave, don't forget the Bleplock file.:

:Will be transferred when complete, Lord Megatron.:

:Good.:

* * *

 

Megatron's personal Terminal pinged.

The Warlord looked up from the scores of paperwork and intelligence reports to check.

 

~File transfer complete. Enjoy, Lord Megatron~

 

Navigating to a secured partition of his terminal, accessed the folder labelled "Bleplock", bypassed Rumble and Frenzy's numerous written submissions - the most recent one still needed grading - and found the most recent file named only with the current date.

The sound that passed through his vents would have been called 'undignified' had anyone else been around to witness it.

Soundwave had outdone himself with the last image, though Megatron had to watch the file a dozen times before he'd caught it.

Who knew Starscream's screeching sermons could be so rewarding?

 


End file.
